


Birds Of Paradise

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aromantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Macbeth encounters some flowers that remind him of a certain someone's head.
Relationships: Midnight/Racer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Birds Of Paradise

_'They kind of look like his head,'_ Macbeth thought to himself, peering at a bucket of flowers. _'Long nose and spiky yellow hair.'_

"Those are Birds of Paradise," the florist offered helpfully, seeing Macbeth's keen interest in them.

Macbeth considered the flowers for a few moments longer. It had been an odd stroke of luck, finding a flower shop open this late. Or this early, depending on how one viewed it. Macbeth's night shift had only just ended, and he'd deviated from his normal walk home from the subway station due to some construction. Curiosity had led him inside, and he'd gravitated towards the beautiful, strange flowers. Eventually, he looked up and nodded at florist. "I'd like a bouquet with these, please."

The florist smiled. "Do you have any preference for the filler flowers or a price range? Is this for anyone in particular?"

After a second, Macbeth shook his head. "They're for me. And I don't have a preference."

It wasn't an untruth, but maybe it wasn't the full truth either, Macbeth contemplated while the florist busied themself with the bouquet preparation. Macbeth intended them for his personal entertainment.

Mainly, he wanted to see Sawyer's reaction to them once he woke up for their usual shared breakfast/dinner and saw them on the table. It was only at dawn and dusk that they really got to spend time hanging out before they were each off to work and bed, respectively. Although others might have found the arrangement passing strange, it worked well for them.

Seeing that the florist was finished, Macbeth paid for the flowers, and continued his walk home. The flowers were very beautiful, even if they had been purchased on a whim for a joke, and Macbeth quite liked them, though that might just be because they reminded him of his favorite person.

If this joke worked out, he would consider stopping by that florist more regularly.


End file.
